Aya in Wonderland
by Gaaraxluvr
Summary: A young, green-skinned robot girl falls through a pin-hole while chasing an angry red rage-bunny and ends up in a mysterious place called "FrontierLand" Can she find a way to get back to Oa? Serious crack's gonna go down. Almost every character in the series will eventually have a part. AU...or is it?


**Aya in Wonderland**

Summary: A young, green-skinned robot girl falls through a pin-hole while chasing an angry red rage-bunny and ends up in a mysterious place called "FrontierLand" Can she find a way to get back to Oa? Serious crack's gonna go down. Almost every character will have a part.

Disclaimer: I do not own GL:TAS or Lewis Caroll's _Alice in Wonderland_ series.

**Chapter 1: Into the Pin-hole**

* * *

On Oa, young Aya was busily going about her studies under the instruction of the guardian Appa Ali Apsa. Apsa was a good teacher, she thought, but sometimes his lessons were rather boring, and after a while her mind began to wander.

"Aya…Aya, are you paying attention?"

The young android's head shot up.

"_I'm terribly sorry. I suppose I'm rather tired. It has been a long day, and I feel that I am about to go into sleep mode."_

The guardian shook his head in exasperation.

"Very well. I will allow you a short break, but we will reconvene your lessons in exactly fifteen minutes, so be ready when I return."

Ali Apsa left without another word. With him gone, she yawned loudly. _She was so sleepy…_

The android must have nodded off, because she was abruptly awoken by a bright red light. Squinting, she looked at its source. Standing in front of her was a very peculiar creature. It appeared to be an enormous red rabbit. It had an angular face with two black lines running down from each of its dark-rimmed eyes and three more running down its chin. He appeared to be a rabbit because of the strange ear-like things coming off of his red helmet. The enormous bunny (or maybe it was a zebra?) seemed to be in a considerable mood. He paced in front of Aya angrily. Holding up his hand, he constructed a pocket-watch out of his red power ring and glared at it intensely.

"Drat it all, I'm late! LATE! The ultra-warp coils aren't functioning, and at this rate I'll never get there in time. The queen will have my ring!"

"_Excuse me," _said Aya, _"But the ultra-warp coils will be functional soon enough. It will only take around nine more months for their repairs to be completed_."

But the rage bunny didn't seem to hear her. He floated off in a hurry, muttering more exclamations about "late" and "queen" and "tea".

_How strange, _thought Aya. _His vital signs seemed to be very erratic. Perhaps I should try to offer him assistance._

So thinking, she used her own jet propulsion system to take to the air and give chase to the rabbit.

The bunny was moving rather quickly, and Aya soon found herself struggling to keep up with him. Traveling away from Oa, he headed for a rather dangerous looking pin-hole. Aya's scans told her that the gravity there was unstable and she called out for the rage bunny to stay away from it, but he completely ignored her and dove headlong into the anomalous gravitational field.

"_Oh dear..." _said Aya, _"I certainly hope he'll be alright…"_

She flew around the side of the hole to see if she could discover what had become of the red rabbit, but suddenly, the force of the gravity was too strong and she was tumbling toward the pin-hole herself.

As the android was sucked into the black hole, the gravity became more intense. She felt her body parts being compressed into smaller and smaller pieces. Before long, she was no bigger than a grub worm's vacuole.

_How very odd… _thought Aya. _At this point I should have shattered into a million pieces._

But she remained functional, and soon, she popped out on the other side of the pin-hole.

When Aya opened her eyes, she was in a completely foreign sector. She could tell from the constellations that this was no longer Oan space.

"_It seems that I am lost_," said the A.I., which was completely ridiculous since there was no one around to hear her, but it wasn't really any more ridiculous than the other things that had been occurring. _"Perhaps I should look for the red rabbit…maybe he can tell me where I am…" _

Almost as soon as she said that, she spotted him, flying off in a rush just as he had been before. Kicking out her jet propulsion system once more, the android followed him deeper into the strange new sector.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Yep. I'm GL:TAS obsessed and there's no turning back for me. Couldn't resist writing this. I was just watching Tim Burton's movie version Alice in Wonderland and suddenly I had the idea that Aya could be like Alice. Then I made the mental leap from "white rabbit" to "rage bunny" and there was no turning back. Please review if you liked it. Hopefully more on the way soon, if I'm not too lazy and I get some good reviews. Also, I have yet _another _GL:TAS fanfic in the works even now that I'll probably publish before too long, so be on the look-out for that. I've already put a considerably greater deal of effort into it, so it should be much better than this little parody. **


End file.
